


Now The Day Bleeds

by acemusic



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, PTSD, Pining, Slow Burn, Violence, but nothing sexual happens i promise you, i love pun names, not enough proofreading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemusic/pseuds/acemusic
Summary: Winter had travelled with her siblings and their best friend as they went through their Gym Challenge together.Winter had been present when her siblings and their best friend faced off against the strongest Pokemon known to the region.Winter had been there when her older brother and his best friend watched as their sister was buried.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Now The Day Bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Pokemon Sword and I was like "you know what? i should make something out of this" and now I'm here haha
> 
> Anyway sorry for the inactivity but I'm currently in a production of Newsies (playing my boy HENRY) and I've been swamped in rehearsals. But here's my apology gift, hope you enjoy!

_"Believe in your Pokemon! And care for them too, with all your heart."_

_Winter sat in the grass as Gloria's Grookey battled against Hop's Wooloo and Sobble, Victor cheering them on in the background. It was a sunny day in Postwick, mere wisps of clouds leaving their traces in the bright sky. Hop and Winter's big siblings had just gotten Pokemon from the Galarian Champion, Leon (though Winter only called him Lee. It was a lot easier that way.) Now that Hop, Gloria, and Victor were old enough to participate in the Gym Challenge, Winter didn't want anything more than to be able to join them. Of course, though, she just had to be "too young," didn't she? Victor and Gloria were fourteen years old, she was only three years behind them. Sure, she knew she was childish for being a secondary school student, but Leon was her age when he became champion, right?_

_Winter's gaze had wandered outside of the miniature battle arena that lied outside of Hop's house. Impressively enough, Gloria had defeated both of Hop's Pokemon with ease. There was brief banter about having to get a Pokedex and all, but Winter only wanted to travel outside of the nearby town with the people she'd known all her life. But just as the three older ones set off, Leon had stopped her with a huge hand on her shoulder. "Winter, hold on a second," Leon stopped her with that huge, deep voice of his._

_"I was gonna go with Vic and Riri to Wedgehurst!" Winter pouted and crossed her arms, turning to face the champion. Was he always this big? Winter had to crane her neck up as far as she could just to meet his eyes. "Are you gonna tell me I can't go?"_

_Leon chuckled, shaking his head softly. "Not at all, Winter. In fact, I've got something to give you before you head out there." He replied, his arm going behind his back and into his rear pocket. Winter leaned, trying to see what was behind him, when he pulled out-_

_"A Poke Ball!"_

_"Yep! I brought you your very own Pokemon!" Leon crouched down and handed the ball to Winter, who was jumping up and down in excitement. The capsule barely fit in her hand. She was so excited that she immediately threw it, just like Gloria had. It burst with a bright light, and out jumped a little puppy with white fur and pink splotches. Its chest was covered in yellow... something, and it looked very excited. It immediately started running around Winter, yipping with excitement._

_"A shiny Yamper, just for you. If Hop and your siblings were getting Pokemon, I figured you should get one too, ya know?" Leon grinned as he explained. "Getting a shiny Pokemon was no easy feat, but when I saw him, I knew he had to be yours."_

_Winter had picked up the little Pokemon and spun around with him in her arms, the Yamper barking as she giggled. When she finally stopped, she looked Leon straight in his gold eyes, still brimming with happiness. "Thank you, Lee!" Winter exclaimed, running up and hugging both her new Yamper and Leon with some difficulty. She felt Leon's huge arms as they wrapped around her in return._

_"Anything for you, Winter."_

* * *

Winter gasped as she bolted upright in her bed. Her heart pounding in her chest, she struggled to slow her breathing and calm herself before launching into a panic attack. This hadn't been the first time she had that dream; it was often a fond memory to look back upon, after all. It was just a bit painful. A sliver of light shone on the floor next to her. Winter turned her head towards her window, where the dim light of another Postwick dawn was starting to peek through her curtains. Shuffling out of bed, she brushed her shoulder-length hair with some difficulty and donned her usual clothes: a black hoodie, white button-up, faded jeans, and her outdoor hat.

...Gloria's hat.

Winter had to shake her head and blink her eyes a few times to keep unnoticed tears from falling.

It had been five years. Five damn years of having to struggle with the loss of her sister. And it wasn't getting any easier. Victor appeared to be struggling as well, though he tried to hide it. She couldn't blame him. Their mum had died of a broken heart after Gloria was killed by Eternatus, that damned Pokemon with more power than anyone could ever imagine. After losing both Gloria and their only parent, both Winter and Victor were struggling to get by. Hop's mum had been kind enough to help them pay for the mortgage on the house, but it soon became clear that once Victor had turned 18, he had to get a job. Fortunately, Kabu decided to retire and gave his Gym Leader position to Victor, after seeing his talent in the Gym Challenge. The job was more than enough to provide for the two siblings.

A small yawn from behind brought Winter back from her thoughts. Her Boltund, humbly nicknamed Sparky, started to stir at the foot of her small bed. Admittedly, Winter was starting to wonder if she could keep having Sparky in the house, what with how big he was already getting. It was pretty difficult to get him to get stronger these days; Winter had battled a few Pokemon when she'd traveled with Gloria and Victor through their gym challenges, picked up a few candies from her siblings' Max Raid Battles, and purchased a few Rare Candies in Hammerlocke, but that was about it. The Boltund was still big and strong, regardless of the lack of training in the past few years.

Winter walked into the kitchen to find a note left on the table. 

"Win, I left for Motostoke to start training the new Gym Trainers for the upcoming Gym Challenge. Leon said he and Raihan will be coming by at noon to hang out with you. There's groceries in the fridge, help yourself to whatever you want. Just make sure to save the leftovers if you cook anything. I'll be home at 6pm. Love you. -Victor"

Victor was never home when Winter woke up anymore. After the former got his new job, the latter started waking up lonely. Of course, Hop's mum was right down the street, but it hurt to not have anyone there for her in the morning. It hurt to not see her mum making her famous pancakes that she could smell from her room. It hurt not being able to jump on Gloria so that they could go outside and play. It all hurt. But Victor was still the same kind, funny, loving soul that she'd known since birth. A little more tired than usual, but Winter knew well enough that Victor wouldn't hurt her. They'd had a very close connection when Gloria was still around, and it had only gotten stronger when Gloria and Mum passed away. Winter was glad; she didn't know what she would have done if they'd become distant.

Upon reading the note further, she realized that Leon and Raihan were going to come over. Leon, Galarian Champion of fifteen years, and Raihan, the strongest Gym Leader known to Galar. After the incident with Eternatus, the Champion Cup couldn't take place as Gloria had been the one to win in the Challenger's bracket. There was a huge ceremony and everything. Publicized. Winter hadn't liked it. But Leon was there, holding Winter over his massive shoulders as she wailed at the sight of her sister's grave. Leon had held her through the whole funeral, murmuring comforting words as Winter's tears stained his suit jacket, her black satin dress rubbing uncomfortably at her neck. He'd definitely become something of a father figure after Mum had died. Leon had held her all the way through that, as well, willing to talk to her and hug her through the whole ceremony.

Then there was Raihan. Winter had known him since her siblings had participated in the Gym Challenge. She would have been lying if she said that she didn't have a massive crush on him as a kid. He was about eight years older than her, obviously, but it certainly didn't stop her from trying to kiss him on the cheek every now and then. He'd even let her ride his Flygon whenever the siblings had to stop in Hammerlocke to pick up items or go shopping for new clothes after they were damaged in the Wild Area. Hell, she'd always say that she was going to marry him when she grew up. Raihan had always just laughed and agreed, but reminded her that she was still too young. And Winter would pout but say that she was willing to wait as long as it took.

Raihan had been at the funerals just as Leon had been, but he hadn't exactly known how to comfort her when she sobbed for hours on end. Often times he had just sat with her as she cried into his lap. He wasn't the father figure Leon was to her, but he was close enough to Winter to know when she was upset about anything. It was the one thing she didn't like about he and Leon. They both could always see through her.

Winter grabbed a muffin and flopped into one of the five chairs around the wooden table. She wasn't upset about the two strongest Trainers in Galar visiting her tiny home in Postwick today. If anything, she was anxious for their arrival.

After all, where else was she going to get an endorsement for the Gym Challenge?


End file.
